List of recycled music in Disney media
A list featuring examples of recycled music pieces in Disney movies, television shows, and shorts. Movies *The fanfare that played right after the song "Painting the Roses Red" in Alice in Wonderland was the same as from Dumbo when it was played right after Timothy Mouse said "Dumbo the Great!". It was also reused in FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue. *The music played when Gepetto asks Figaro to open the window from Pinocchio was reused in FernGully: The Last Rainforest when Sailor V, the Spirit of Earth Day Past climbs up the tree. *The musics played at the beginning of Goliath II and during the scene where Goliath II was planning to desert the herd and got spooked by the animal noises at night were reused in 101 Dalmatians when the Colonel and Sergeant Tibbs were going over to investigate Hell Hall and when they were waiting to see or hear from Pongo and Perdita's arrival before noticing Cruella De Vil arrive at Hell Hall at night. It was also reused in The Jungle Book when Mowgli and Bagheera were sleeping in the tree in the morning before Colonel Hathi and the other elephants came into the scene. It was also reused twice in FernGully: The Last Rainforest when Sailor Mercury was going over to investigate The Leveler and when Princess Serenity, the Spirit of Earth Day Present takes Zak to the Leveler. *The music played during the scene where Pongo was coming over to comfort Perdita and tell her about his Twilight Bark idea in the evening from 101 Dalmatians was reused in The Sword in the Stone when Merlin magically appeared to comfort Arthur for losing his privilege to become Kay's squire and go to London for the tournament at night. It was also reused in The Jungle Book when Baloo goes on over to wake up Mowgli after his discussion with Bagheera about Mowgli's fate ended when it's morning. It was also reused in FernGully: The Last Rainforest when Crysta confronts Sailor Jupiter after overheard she saying that she made an error. *The organ music that plays when Bagheera preaches over the assumed dead Baloo in The Jungle Book was reused from Snow White's funeral sequence in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. It was also reused in FernGully: The Last Rainforest with Sailor Moon's funeral at the church in the sequence with the Spirit of Earth Day Future. *During Sebastian's cameo in Aladdin, "Under the Sea" from The Little Mermaid can be heard. *In Toy Story, the "Hakuna Matata" song from The Lion King was heard playing on the radio of Andy's Mom's car during the move. Television shows *In the Timon and Pumbaa episode, "Amazon Quiver," the Hispanic music played when Timon and Pumbaa were performing a Flamenco to defeat El Toro the Bull from "The Pain in Spain" was reused when Timon and Pumbaa were trying to find ways to pass the time when stuck inside a tree to avoid being eaten by a hungry panther. *In The Emperor's New School series premiere "Rabbit Face", the "Back in a Flash" music from House of Mouse plays over Kuzco's training montage. *The Emperor's New School song "Kronk for Hire" was reused as background music in several Phineas and Ferb episodes. Animated shorts *In The Karnival Kid, the music used for Minnie from Plane Crazy was recycled when Mickey was entertaining Minnie with a couple of hot dog tricks. *In Orphan's Benefit, the music used for Clarabelle Cow's dance from Orphan's Benefit was recycled in another Clarabelle Cow's dance sequence. It was also recycled in Mickey's Rival when Mortimer Mousewas fighting off a bull behind a fence. *In Slide, Donald, Slide, the music played on the radio which encouraged Spike to enter Donald's home and "conduct an orchestra" was reused when Chip 'n' Dale tricked Donald on the phone to make him listen to some music only to get himself banged in the eardrums again after Chip 'n' Dale shoot a toy cannon into the phone. *In Bubble Bee, the buzzing music of a bee from Pluto's Blue Note was reused when Spike was first seen entering a bubble gum machine to take out another chewing gum ball. *In Toy Tinkers, the music where Abner and Monty feast on cheese from The Country Cousin was reused when Dale put on his top hat and took a bow before the girl and clown dolls. *In Wonder Dog, the music for the Circus parade, the Clown act, the opening title and credits, and the Pachyderm Pyramid from Dumbo was recycled when Pluto tried to perform all kinds of Circus tricks to impress Dinah while avoiding Butch. *In Donald Applecore, the music where Chip and Dale were going hunting for the "monster" that had been giving them a hard time from Out on a Limb was recycled when Dale lead Donald to their tree where they tricked Donald about the whereabouts of his apples by emptying the rest of their finished-up apples in his basket. Category:Lists